


My Savior Oppa

by keusvt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 700 words of headassery, Crack, Crossover, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, biggest crossover event, kboo and weeb realness, yuta is y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusvt/pseuds/keusvt
Summary: where yoongi is still Bad At Feelings but saves the day, yuta makes a good y/n and thanos is jungkook in disguise





	My Savior Oppa

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i just got inspired by a dare my moot did JSJSHHSHSHHS basically she did a fic and this is the crack sequel (but you dont need to read that to understand this) n e ways pls dont treat this seriously this is just for fun !! uwu

_"N-nani?!"_

You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

"Y/N-ssi, jebal" Yoongi pleaded

"Iie! Yoongi-san you korose Jungkook-kun! How could you dattebayo!" You screamed. How could he? They were tomodachis! Jungkook-kun trusted him!

"Mianhae but Jungkook is not who you think he is." He said. 

"Yameroyo! I've had enough! I'm leaving." You turned to leave but he quickly snatched your wrist and pinned you to the wall.

"Kyahh! Kisama!" You said.

"Y/N-ssi, hear me out juseyo. I juguled Jungkook because if not, the senggan will perish."

_Nani the fuck? What is Yoongi-san talking about?_

You struggled at his grip but you suddenly stopped. 

Surrounding the hand that was gripping you is a glowing mist of purple. You look back to Yoongi-san to see his concentrated and hurt face. _Damn, he's kinda hot._

Your stare travelled down to his muscular neck to see a necklace with glowing purple gem.

"W-what is this..."

"Y/N-ssi, now please let me explain jebal," Yoongi-san said tiredly but firm.

"Jungkook is not who you think he is. He is an evil, murdering wrinkly eggplant in the disguise of a handsome, bunny-looking namja."

Your eyes widened at this. 

"E-evil? M-murdering? D-demo Jungkook-kun is nice!" You defended.

"That's what he wanted you to think. You see, his real name is Thanos. He came from another planet. He is in search of six infinity stones. Like the one I have right now." He lifted his necklace to reveal the beautiful purple gem.

"The six infinity stones are jinjja the most powerful singularities in the universe. If they landed in the hands of Jungkook, he may destroy everything you know and love. He is neomu merciless like that."

You gulped and closed your eyes as you listened.

"I was assigned to protect the stones. Jungkook and I have been fighting for years now. I have been jinjja succesful. Hajiman, he severely wounded me one time and he got the Reality and Mind stone. And modern problems require modern solutions."

_The fuck? Did this teme hountouni made a meme reference?_

"Y/N, remember the ring I gave you when we were hagsaengs?"

Your fingers suddenly clasped around the sugoi golden ring with the prettiest blue gem on the center.

"H-hai,"

"That is the Space stone. I gave out the other stones because if Jungkook killed me then all of the stones will be his. He will then kill off half the universe," Yoongi-san took a deep breath then continued.

"Jungkook manipulated you into loving him so he can take the Space stone and kill you. That's why when I saw you two walking on the street, I purposely forgot to slam on the brakes to kill Jungkook. I juguled him so I can save you and yeorobun." Yoongi confessed as he looked into your eyes.

You were sobbing so much because of what you heard. It hurts more than his death. Jungkook--- or Thanos, lied to you. He manipulated you. You wanted to lash out so bad but it hurts. So you grabbed Yoongi-san and cried onto his broad shoulder.

"Watashi, watashi wa gomenasai Yoongi-san! Gomen for being angry at you. You saved me. Arigato gosaimasu." You said while tightly hugging Yoongi.

"It is my ninja way. Also, I would do anything for the one I sarang." Yoongi said as he looked into your eyes with love and adoration.

"S-sarang? Y-you mean..."

"Ne. Neomu saranghae."

"H-hountouni?"

"Jeongmal," Yoongi said with a smile.

"F-for how long?" You asked, stuttering.

"Ever since we were hagsaengs. I was jinjja nervous to tell you because I am Bad At Feelings." He said, ducking his head shyly.

"Well, you may be Bad At Feelings but you saved me desu. Teehee." You said as you cupped his face with your hands. Yoongi flashed his gummy smile at you.

"So, can you be my... yeojachingu?" He asked.

"Of course you're my saviour. Aishiteru." You said

"Saranghaeyo," Yoongi said as he kissed your forehead. You giggled. 

"Let's naga from this hospital, yeah?" He said, intertwining your hands.

"Hehe. Hai!!" You said energetically.

You both walked towards the exit. But then you stopped.

"A-ano, Yoongi-kun? Can you stop calling me Y/N?" You said.

"Wae? What should I call you then?" He asked. 

"Call me Yuta. Yuta Nakamoto."

**Author's Note:**

> press F to pay respects to jungkook oppar and our brain cells. oof 👁👄👁
> 
> hmu @  
> [my twt ](https://mobile.twitter.com/keuluvs)  
> [ my cc ](https://curiouscat.me/keuluvs)


End file.
